MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk03/WINSTALL.EXE
GP INSTALL. Strings 0x200-0x20D Compiler name and version. Lattice C 1.02 0x8BE0-0x8BF7 Program name and release. GP INSTALL Release 4.00 0x8BF9-0x8C0A Copyright. Copyright © 1984 0x8C0C-0x8C2D Corporation name. MicroPro International Corporation 0x8C2F-0x8C41 All rights reserved 0x8C57-0x8C62 Confirm 0x8C64-0x8C78 Command line error: 0x8C7B-0x8C85 Spaces. 0x8C87-0x8CBB With INSTALL you can set up your terminal and printer 0x8CBD-0x8CF0 for use with MicroPro programs. You can also change 0x8CF2-0x8D11 certain features of the program. 0x8D15-0x8D33 Would you like to continue? 0x8D35-0x8D65 Enter Y or for Yes. 0x8D67-0x8D8C Enter N for No. 0x8D8E-0x8D93 -DEBUG 0x8D95-0x8D9A -debug 0x8D9C-0x8DA1 -trace 0x8DA3-0x8DA8 -TRACE 0x8DAA-0x8DAF -patch 0x8DB1-0x8DB6 -PATCH 0x8DB8-0x8DBB .INS 0x8DBD-0x8DCB Bad drive code. 0x8DCD-0x8DEA File name not properly formed. 0x8DEC-0x8E02 No file name specified. 0x8E04-0x8E0E not found. 0x8E14-0x8E14 rb 0x8E16-0x8E47 The file %s cannot be found. This definition file 0x8E49-0x8E84 contains control information used by the INSTALL program and 0x8E86-0x8EBA must be specified in order to install the product %s. 0x8EBE-0x8EE6 Do you want to re-enter the product name? 0x8EE8-0x8F0B Enter Y or for Yes 0x8F0E-0x8F27 Enter N for No. 0x8F2B-0x8F47 Version mismatch in INS file. 0x8F4B-0x8F69 Returning you to the system... 0x8F6C-0x8F77 %04x 0x8F82-0x8F86 x:*.* 0x8F88-0x8F8C *.INS 0x8F91-0x8FB3 There are currently no INS files on 0x8FB6-0x8FC0 this drive. 0x8FC3-0x8FDE Returning you to the system. 0x8FE3-0x9018 You must have the appropriate installation (.INS) file 0x901B-0x905A to install a MicroPro program. The installation files available 0x905D-0x9082 on your current disk are listed below: 0x9086-0x9087 %s 0x908C-0x90CB Select one of the above files by typing in the name of that file 0x90CE-0x90ED OR 0x90F0-0x9131 If WS.INS is listed, press to begin installing WordStar. 0x9135-0x9136 WS 0x9161-0x9168 0x916F-0x9170 %c 0x9174-0x9184 You have chosen : 0x9187-0x91AB If this is correct, enter Y or . 0x91AE-0x91BE If not, enter N. 0x91C0-0x91CC #%d of %d. 0x91CE-0x91EB To view another menu press the 0x91EE-0x9200 appropriate number. 0x9204-0x9206 %c 0x9208-0x922A Enter the letter of your choice, 0x922D-0x9254 or enter the appropriate menu number, 0x9257-0x927F or press to leave unchanged. 0x9282-0x9288 (Y/N)? 0x928A Y 0x928E-0x9296 0x929A N 0x929E-0x929F C 0x92A4-0x92B8 String fetched: %02x 0x92BA-0x92BE %02x 0x92C0-0x92C1 rb 0x92C3-0x92C4 wb 0x92C7-0x92E2 Type any key to continue... 0x92E9-0x9304 Returning you to the system. 0x9307-0x9312 Token fetch. 0x9314-0x931E Data fetch. 0x9320-0x932A Token seek. 0x932C-0x9335 Data seek. 0x9337-0x934C Out of memory in copy. 0x934E-0x9367 Out of memory in treeptch. 0x9369-0x9372 Patch seek 0x9374-0x937F Patch write. 0x9381-0x938F Bad token xcute 0x9391-0x93A1 Bad token getitem 0x93A3-0x93B3 Bad token getrfld 0x93B5-0x93C3 Bad radix value 0x93C8-0x93F2 A fatal error occured while processing %s 0x93F5-0x9429 This error may be due to a disk problem, or perhaps 0x942C-0x9460 the device definition file you are using has been 0x9463-0x9497 corrupted. In any case this session cannot continue 0x949A-0x94CD so you are being returned to the operating system. 0x94D1-0x94DB Error: %s 0x94DE-0x94F8 PC = %04xh *PC = %02xh 0x94FB-0x9515 RPC = %04xh *RPC = %02xh 0x9519-0x9520 0x9523-0x952E Some symbols. _<>.,;:=?*[] 0x9530-0x9532 NUL 0x9534-0x9536 SOH 0x9538-0x953A STX 0x953C-0x953E ETX 0x9540-0x9542 EOT 0x9544-0x9546 ENQ 0x9548-0x954A ACK 0x954C-0x954E BEL 0x9550-0x9551 BS 0x9553-0x9554 HT 0x9556-0x9557 LF 0x9559-0x955A VT 0x955C-0x955D FF 0x955F-0x9560 CR 0x9562-0x9563 SO 0x9565-0x9566 SI 0x9568-0x956A DLE 0x956C-0x956E DC1 0x9570-0x9572 DC2 0x9574-0x9576 DC3 0x9578-0x957A DC4 0x957C-0x957E NAK 0x9580-0x9582 SYN 0x9584-0x9586 ETB 0x9588-0x958A CAN 0x958C-0x958D EM 0x958F-0x9591 SUB 0x9593-0x9595 ESC 0x9597-0x9598 FS 0x959A-0x959B GS 0x959D-0x959E RS 0x95A0-0x95A1 US 0x95A3-0x95A5 rwb 0x95A7-0x95CB If this is correct, enter Y or , 0x95CE-0x95DE if not, enter N. 0x95E0-0x960C If this is correct, enter Y or . 0x960E-0x961E If not, enter N. 0x9621 Space. 0x9624-0x962B 0x9630-0x9634 65535 0x9636-0x9637 %x 0x9639-0x963A %d 0x963E-0x9642 %02x 0x9644-0x9645 rb 0x9647-0x9660 dofile: file not found: %s 0x9663-0x9686 dofile: version mismatch in INS file 0x9689-0x9696 %s 0x9698-0x96A8 TO %s 0x96AB Space. 0x69AE-0x96B2 65535 0x96B5-0x96C3 entering patch_ 0x96C6-0x96D0 format = %d 0x96D2-0x96DC label = %xH 0x96DE-0-x96E5 len = %d 0x96E7-0x96F1 fileno = %d 0x96F3-0x96FC count = %d 0x96FF-0x9729 patch length delimited string. textvar = %d 0x972C-0x9735 contains: 0x9737-0x973A %02x 0x973C-0x9740 %02x 0x9744-0x9763 patch variable = %d contains %xH 0x9766-0x9789 patch text variable = %d contains %s 0x978C-0x97A6 hard coded patch contains: 0x97C0-0x97D4 IBM Personal Computer 0x988E-0x98C4 Would you like to highlight the foreground color? (Y/N) 0x98CC-0x98F4 Are you satisfied with this choice? (Y/N) 0x98FC-0x9928 You can choose the text and background colors 0x992A-0x9958 that are used in areas of the WORDSTAR display. 0x995A-0x997B Here are the areas you can choose: 0x9990-0x99DB Blinking indicates current selection; use arrow keys to locate new selection 0x99DD-0x9A05 Press RETURN to select blinking selection 0x9A07-0x9A38 AVAILABLE FOREGROUND/BACKGROUND COLOR COMBINATIONS 0x9A3A-0x9A41 None 0x9A43-0x9A4A Blue 0x9A4C-0x9A53 Green 0x9A55-0x9A5C Cyan 0x9A5E-0x9A65 Red 0x9A67-0x9A6E Magenta 0x9A70-0x9A77 Yellow 0x9A79-0x9A80 White 0x9AC4-0x9AD8 Currently Installing: 0x9AE0-0x9B17 AREA DESCRIPTION CURRENT COLOR 0x9B20-0x9B47 Select the area you wish to change (A- ) 0x9B49-0x9B68 or press for no change. 0x9B6A-0x9B71 **Text** 0x9B73-0x9B7A Text 0x9B8C-0x9B93 ** ** 0x9BDA-0x9BDD CON: 0x9BE1 r 0x9BE3 w 0x9BE6-0x9BF0 REDIR ERROR 0x9BF6-0x9C1B BAD FREE CALL from 0x%x with cp = 0x%x 0x9C1E-0x9C22 ALLOC 0x9C28-0x9C2C WRITE 0x9D76-0x9D79 %02d 0x9DF0-0x9DF2 CON 0x9DF6-0x9DF8 CON 0x9DFC-0x9DFE AUX 0x9E02-0x9E04 AUX 0x9E08-0x9E0A PRN 0x9E18-0x9E1B READ 0x9E20-0x9E27 BAD FILE 0x9E72-0x9E81 Hexadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF Program in Action